


Breathe Easy.

by maliksrayban



Category: One Direction, Zayn - Fandom, Zayn javadd malik, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Cheating Zayn Malik, F/M, POV Zayn, Post-Zayn One Direction, Protective Zayn, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Zayn Malik - Freeform, zayn, zayn malik father, zayn malik new character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliksrayban/pseuds/maliksrayban
Summary: The mistake of a single night can change things for the rest of their lives.But sometimes, more important things make their way on an apparently already-written path.In that case, how does the story change?Will mistakes be forgiven or will they be just too much?_____________________________________________________________________________"I can't breathe easyCan't sleep at night till you're by my sideNo, I can't breathe easyI can't dream yet another dreamWithout you lying next to me, there's no airCurse me insideFor every word that caused you to cryCurse me insideI won't forget, no I won't baby IDon't know why, don't know whyI left the one I was looking to findOoh why? Ohh why? Why?Out of my mindNothing makes sense anymoreI want you back in my lifeThat's all I'm breathing for."





	Breathe Easy.

\- ONE YEAR BEFORE -

«I am fucking done with you, Zayn.» Alex shouted, slamming the door of the apartment.

Zayn run after her and opened the door, getting there just a few seconds too late, seeing the elevator shutting its doors.

«Fuck.» he cursed, punching his fist in the reinforced door of their home.

With tears in his eyes and trembling lips, he got inside of the house, looking for some hydrogen peroxide to disinfect the wound.

He looked at his own reflection in the mirror: he wanted to punch himself for letting her go, for lying to her. He knew Alex didn't deserve it, yet he did it anyway.

 

\- 18 MONTHS BEFORE -

West Hollywood nightlife was Zayn's favourite: each night he went to a different club and he found his way back at his house at dawn, when the city was waking up and he was finally tired enough to get some sleep. It was a fucked up routine and he didn't even realise how he got into it. Maybe he just felt alone, maybe Malay enjoyed the single life too much.

It was almost two am and Zayn had already smoked four joints with his new friends at their table in the vip area of the club, where they had a bucket with an empty Moet champagne and an half empty Absolut vodka bottle. They were pouring themselves a new round of shots of vodka, when Zayn heard a voice over the loud music.

«Do you have a lighter?» a girl askedhim, with a joint in her red full lips.

«Yeah.» Zayn nodded, picking his clipper from the pocket of his jeans. «Can I take a hint?» he wondered.

«Of course you can.» she agreed,moving the joint from her lips and placing it in between Zayn's.She took a strand of her hair and shifted it behind her ear.

That weed was fucking good, it blewZayn's mind. It was stronger than the joints he had smoked earlier,it tasted amazing.

«You like it quite hard, I never founda girl smoking something quite that strong.» he commented, handing her joint back with a smirk. The smoke came out of his mouth and it filled the space between them.

«Let's say I like many things this hard..» she replied, licking her lips.

Zayn licked his own lips too and he knew what she was doing. He knew, and he went along with it.

It was very hot in the club, so they went outside: they shared another one of the joints she had in her little bag and by the time the girl, who presented herself as Wendy, saw a car, she pushed Zayn against its window.

She kissed him and placed her hands on his chest, unbottoning his shirt. Zayn tasted like strong tobacco, sweet weed and a scent of vodka, making his tongue irresistible. Her nails traced his shape and she kissed every inch of his skin, getting on her knees to blow him. Zayn fucked her mouth and came into it. She got up and moved her head a little, just to show him in the light of the parking lot how fast she could swallow it and lick her lips, to eat every bit of his incredible taste. He crushed on her lips and kissed her, leaving hickeys on her neck and wandering with his fingers under her tight little black dress. She was already wet enough for him to enter her. Zayn fucked that girl without even feeling a real pleasure, everything was just so blurred and he was just so high he couldn't even warn her he was coming again.

«Sorry.» he mumbled as he buttoning his shirt up. «For coming inside.» he added, with a lower voice.

«I don't care.» she replied, biting his lip and then kissing it gently.

They reached their own cars and left, never seeing each other again.

 

\- PRESENT DAY -

Zayn switched his laptop on, staring at the picture on his desktop. He was dancing in the middle of a room,holding his girl in his arms: it was Doniya's wedding and he was there with Alex, they were dancing to All of Me by John Legend. It was their song and Doniya and her husband left them some space. He remembered that moment so well, when the song came to an end and his parents reached out for them, to share a smile and tell them how beautiful they were. They were so wonderful together, Alex always had a full smile on her face when she was near Zayn and he always had bright eyes, every one could notice how his eyes used to sparkle when he had Alex in his mind or in his arms. Both Trisha and Yaser were so happy that Zayn had found someone so special, they supported their relationship and were so fond of it. Alex was the most down to earth person in the world, she was sweet and kind and Zayn's family saw a difference in him since the day he started dating her.

The same difference they were noticing now, almost a year after they broke up.

A notification lighted Zayn's phone screen up: "Are you fine?", his mom asked.

"Yeah", he replied.

"You haven't come out of your house in a month, you are not fine. Can I come over?" she texted.

"Then why the fuck do you ask me if I am okay, if you know I am not? Don't show up, I am not in the mood." he added, switching the iPhone off.

he felt bad for his mother, she surely didn't deserve to be treated like that, but he wasn't in the mood. His mood was way too bad to have conversations with people. He looked back at the desktop of his laptop, checking out all of the folders. He didn't organise all of them in that way, so it might have been Alex's idea. How long had it been since the last time he used his laptop?  
He caressed the screen with his fingertips, like he could caress her. He opened the "Old backup" folder, seeing all of the pictures that he hadon his phone until it broke last month: it was the last time he went out, just to buy a new phone in case Alex would call him. They had broken up 10 months earlier, but he was realising in that moment how hard it was for him to deal with the thought of being without her. 'Cause he thought that she could realise she still loved him, he hoped she could forgive him and come back, but in that moment he acknowledged it wasn't happening. He messed everything up and he deserved to feel that pain, he could only imagine the pain Alex could have felt because of him, so he was okay with the thought of them being even on that matter.

 

\- 18 MONTHS BEFORE -

When Zayn arrived home, the sun was coloring the whole sky of a nice orange colour. He parked the car atits place and opened the door. It opened so quickly, when he remembered he had locked it twice. Alarmed, he walked inside with the keys in between his fingers, ready to beat a thief. Instead, he found Alex on the couch, sleeping with her hand under her cheeck and her mouth opened against the cushion.

Her pair of white converse was on the floor, while she still had her pink dress on: she probably had turned herself a few times, since her dress looked like a top, leaving her buttom uncovered. Her cute round buttom, her full lips and her curl locks were the things Zayn loved most of her body. He caressed her hair softly and laid his body on the chaise longue, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Alex woke up at ten in the morning, she was so tired because of the flight from London to LA that she didn't hear Zayn making noises when he got home, she didn't even know when he actually came back.

She saw his boots on the floor next to her little converse and she couldn't help but smile.

She walked barefoot to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for her man. She made coffee and she stuffed some muffins with nutella, then she took some biscuits from a box and a glass of juice from the fridge.

«Wake up, my love.» she whispered, placing the food on the coffee table. Zayn was still sleeping: as it was easy to make him fall asleep, it was hard to make him wake up.

She leaned on him and brushed her nose on his cheek, leaving soft kisses on his cheekbones. Zayn mumbled something she couldn't understand, but he opened his eyes and saw his baby smiling at him. He widened his eyes and took a seat, throwing his arms around her neck.

«Baby, I missed you so so so so much.»he almost cried out and she hugged him back tight, leaving kisses on his shoulder.

When Zayn cupped his hands on her heart shaped face and kissed her so softly and gently, she felt like melting.

«This is the best "good morning"to me. Waking up to your warm smile and your kind touch is the best feeling in the world.» he stated with a smile.

Zayn put his back on the back rest of the couch and placed his feet on the cold floor.

«What do you want to eat?» she asked him turning her back to reach the tray where she had placed the breakfast.

«You.» he replied, making her giggle. She bended on the coffee table to pour some coffee in a cup.

«You're an idiot.» she stated, biting a muffin. Zayn spanked her gently, acting fakely offended. Alex handed him the cup of coffee and she gave another bite to the chocolate dough.

«And you are my cute little muffin. And that ass is only mine. And those lips. And those curls. And every inch of your skin. You are only mine, and I love every inch of my chubby bunny.» he added.

«Are you done with those nicknames?» she asked, with a mixture of complaining and being amused in her tone, tossing the crumbs from her lips.

«Do you really want me to stop?» Zayn countered, speaking behind her ear. She shook her head no and he placed an hand on her waist, while with the other he raised her dress and moved his face under it, kissing her buttocks and biting them. He left a huge mark on the right side, making Alex moan a little when she started to feel the pain of his bite.

«Can I take a seat?» she asked, and Zayn tapped his thigh, making her sit on his lap.

Their bodies blended together and it wasn't so easy to tell where one ended and the other began. They kissed eachother languidly, Zayn could taste the Nutella on her lips and he sucked them, like they suddenly were the only source of such a sweetness. Alex placed her hand in his hair, curling it with her fingers and pulling it when Zayn bit her bottom lip.

«I missed you so much.» she whispered in between kisses.

Zayn smiled and left a kiss on her neck, sucking the skin in between his teeth. He left it and took it in his mouth several times, leaving a huge hickey. Then he moved the fabric of the dress to trace a path of kisses from her neck to her breasts, focusing on leaving heart shaped hickeys on her titties. Alex giggled as her man had his face hidden on her chest, it always made her feel powerful and loved. She hugged his head and shook his hair, filling his ears with the sweet sound of her laugh. That was heaven to Zayn: it made him feel powerful and positively dominant to know that he could make his woman happy.

«I love my heart shaped girl.» Zaynstated, placing his hands under her buttom and walking through the house to reach his bedroom. He layed Alex on the duvet, making her hair create an aura around her head. She was so beautiful and if he could see himself, he'd bet his eyes were 90% pupils, so dilated from the love he felt for her that it had to spread somewhere.

She placed a hand on his hip and he felt a little pain. That touch woke him up: he suddenly remembered what had happen the night before and he felt so guilty and horrified by himself that he seated on the corner of the bed, giving his back to Alex.

«What are you thinking about?» Alex asked him.

«About how much I fucking love you. I loved you from the first moment I saw you waiting for me standind still outside that Caffè Nero in Kensigton, I loved you because it looked like you had been waiting for me all life long and I loved you because I was incredibly late and you didn't say a word about it, and I know how much it costs you now to wait for people when you're always in time. I loved you because you smiled at me and I felt a warm shiver going through my body. And then I added pieces on pieces of my love for you everyday. For example, when you met my family and you brought them your orange and dark chocolate cake, when they told they had fallen for you and Doniya was so sure you'd become bestfriends and she was right when she wondered if you'd love to be her bridesmaid and help her plan her wedding, cause everything you do, you do it with all your heart and you make it perfect. I also remember when I brought you to the Brixton Jamm and you talked to every single person there to promote me and then you came to me and never left my side and you made me feel safe and loved, I wanted to hug you so tight and scream to the whole world that that little one was my girl, the fucking woman of my life. And then I felt my love growing even more when you moved in with me and you didn't care about how messy the house was, you took some time to bake an oreo brownie and bring me breakfast in bed like you did this morning, when you showed up here without even telling me and you never fail to make me feel like I deserve love, I deserve good things in my life and I am not exaggerating if I say that even if I had nothing but you, my life would still be completed and I would be extremely happy, bacause you are everything I ever wanted.» he confessed, his voice shaking from the truth. He wished he had said those words when proposing her with the ring he had been hiding in his closet for weeks, but he wasn't going to ask her to become his wife this time, even though he really wanted to.

«Can you forgive me?» he asked her,looking at his watch. «I forgot I had to see Malay at his studio. And I am a bit late, as usual.» he explained, getting up and going in the bathroom.

«Don't worry, I'll be waiting.»she said.

Zayn locked himself in the bathroom and took a shower. He had a few hickeys on his torso and they mentally hurt more than any physical injury could affect him. Water and tears both streamed down his face and he felt so guilty he'd rather die than tell Alex the truth. He messed everything up and he was the one to blame: how could he do that to her?

Zayn came out of the bathroom and left the house straight away, mumbling a "see you later" when he reached the door.

 

\- PRESENT DAY -

Zayn decided to leave his house like his mother wanted him to do and he went outside in the cold London breeze of that afternoon. It could cause him no harm to go outside and drink some tea, watch some new faces and breathe some fresh air. He put a scarf around his neck and he took the keys of his car, driving around Kensigton at low speed.

He parked the car outside a Caffè Neroshop and went inside, ordering a Peppermint tea and a dark chocolate muffin. He tapped on the glass waiting for his stuff and he realised he had taken what Alex used to order. Zayn got his tray and took a seat inside, tasting that awesome muffin with slowness. He was lazily turning the teaspoon in the empty cup when he heard a familiar giggle coming from a little distance. He turned his back to take a look and he saw her: curly hair, pink full lips shaping a sincere smile and her arm placed around the waist of a tall, tanned guy. The spoon fell noisily on the floor, making Zayn curse loudly.

«What do you want to drink?» the guy asked her.

«She likes peppermint tea with two sugar cubes and a dark chocolate muffin with chocolate fudge into it. And if you want to make her even happier, buy an extra muffin, so she'll save it for her midnight snack while watching Netflix. If she won't answer your messages, don't be mad, she will still be thinking about you.» Zayn explained to guy, getting up from his seat and reaching the couple. He placed his empty tray on the counter and left.

It should have been him and it was always him to bring her there, to bring at her table what she wanted without even asking anymore. And her smile would brighten her whole face when he bought her that extra muffin or a couple of cookies. And he would be satisfied to see his baby girl happy. Zayn couldn't let go of that feeling, he was still hurt from being without her that he couldn't take it: he had to leave immediately, without even glancing at Alex's face again. He knew it would hurt and he wasn't so masochist. Zayn got in his car and silently cried all the way home.

He parked the car outside the building and he took his notebook from his backpack. He nervously played with the pen before starting to write something.

"Cruel to the eye  
I see the way he makes you smile  
Cruel to the eye  
Watchin' him hold what used to be mine  
Why did I lie?  
Why did I walk away to find?  
Ooh why?"

 

\- A YEAR BEFORE -

«You lied to me. You promised me you'd always be honest but you didn't. You fucking lied to me.» Alex shouted throwing a cup on the floor. She was in the kitchen, holding herself on the stove, feeling her sight become blurry.

«Alex, don't faint, look at me. Stay with me, please.» Zayn held her legs and brought her on their bed.

«Don't fucking touch me.» she yelled. «How many girls did you touch with your hands? How many did you bring here? And how many did you fuck in LA when I wasn't by your side?!» she asked. She grabbed the water bottle she had on herside table and took some sips. Her sight benefited from it, so she blinked and took deep breaths.

«Our home is only ours, I never brought anyone here or in our home in LA.» he replied.

«So you're telling me you brought someone to some fucking place to fuck them?» she wondered. «Wasn't I enough anymore?» she facepalmed.

«What's even the point of telling you the details? I made that mistake, it was me, not you.» Zayncountered.

«I have to know. I have to know where I went wrong, what I could have done better, why did I fail on you.» she replied.

«No, no, no, babe, you didn't do anything wrong. It was me, it was always me. I was missing you so much but I knew you had your work here and you were working on that project you cared so much about, so I found myself going to the club with Malay and the others quite often and we used to drink and smoke quite a lot.» Zayn began to explain.

«How long did it last?»

«Us going to the clubs and stuff? A few weeks.» he confessed.

«I mean the cheating. How many fucking times did you cheat on me?» she asked.

«Just once. When you came to visit.» he replied.

«WAIT WHAT?! YOU CHEATED ON ME WHEN I WAS THERE?» she shouted, lifting her back from the pillow. Zayn saw her eyes filling with tears and it broke his heart to see her that way, to know he caused her to cry. «AND YOU EVEN DARED TO TELL ME SWEET WORDS WHILE YOU HAD ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT IN PROGRESS?»

«Yes. I mean, it was the night when you surprised me. I didn't know you were coming, I couldn't imagine you were on our couch while I was fucking that girl in the carpark. But it meant nothing, I didn't even enjoy it. My body only gets pleasure when you're attached to me.» he confessed.

«Zayn, I am so disgusted. You suck. You fucked a girl in a carpark like she was a fucking slut and you even have to courage to tell me you didn't enjoy it. You acted like a fucking old perv who can't take it to get a room, who fucks wherever he has the chance to like an animal.» she replied, with a disappointed look on her face. She got up from the bed and she put her trainers on. «I don't recognise you.»

«I was drunk and high and smoking something strong got me blurred, my mind was blown.» he justified himself.

«Yeah, and in the meanwhile your body was blown by somebody else. Good. Very good, Zayn. I am so sorry, but I cannot live with a man, sorry: a kid, who can't take his dick in his pants when he's at the club, who fucks random girls and then comes back home to fuck his girlfriend acting like nothing had happened and telling her the truth after 8 fucking months. How could you even look at me all this time? How can I trust you when you lied so well? Pray that we didn't get any venereal disease or you're gonna pay for this mistake for your whole fucking life.» Alex stated, leaving the room with the trolley randomly filled with her stuff.

 

\- PRESENT DAY -

Selfishly, Zayn didn't want to deal with Malay anymore, thinking that their friendship was somehow the cause of his misery. At first, he cut ties with him, but then he realised there was no one better than him at doing his job. So they had a talk, and Zayn apologised for his behaviour. He told him he wasn't in the mood for nightlife anymore, but he wanted Malay to help him with his album.

Malay was fine with it and he kept sending Zayn music beats and stuff he could work on.

That morning, Zayn was on his couch with his notebook on his lap, reading some of the lyrics he had randomly written.

He read one that went:

"Cruel to the eye  
I see the way he makes you smile  
Cruel to the eye  
Watchin' him hold what used to be mine  
Why did I lie?  
Why did I walk away to find?  
Ooh why?"

Zayn remembered so well the day he wrote it, it was basically one week old. He kept reading it until he pictured his life in the past year in his mind and he knew where he wanted that song to head to.

"I can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night till you're by my side  
No, I can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me, there's no air  
Curse me inside  
For every word that caused you to cry  
Curse me inside  
I won't forget, no I won't baby I  
Don't know why, don't know why  
I left the one I was looking to find  
Ooh why? Ohh why? Why?  
Out of my mind  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
I want you back in my life  
That's all I'm breathing for."

Zayn spent the whole morning and hal fof the afternoon to write it, letting his tears guide his words and his feelings. Writing it down made him feel free, but he also felt empty. His pain now had words to describe every stage of it, from the insomniac nights to the panic attacks, from the constant thinking about what happened to the perpetual hoping that everything would get fixed. He didn't know where his mental health was bringing him, but he knew he couldn't forget Alex, no matter how hard he tried.

Zayn heard the bell ring and he left the living room to see who it was. Maybe his mom? She had called the day before, but he insisted on keeping her away, so it was strange if she was actually showing up. She knew Zayn didn't like his personal space to be invaded.

«Zayn, it's me, Alex.» he heard and he immediately opened the door.

Alex was standing there with black skinny jeans and a pink lace top, biting her lips nervously. He let her in and moved a cushion from the couch to let her take a seat.

«How are you?» she asked him.

«I am okay.» he replied and she knew nothing was nearly okay.

«I saw you being so skinny, with your hair so long and dark circles under your eyes. I was extremely worried about you.» she explained.

«You w-worried about m-me?» Zayn stuttered, blinking his eyes twice.

«Zayn, c'mon, I know you. I know when things aren't going good for you. And I could tell this is one of those moments.»

«I miss you. I miss you every minute of my life and I don't know how to deal with it. I don't even have a life anymore, I don't feel like doing anything because I only get to think about you, I feel guilty and I'm sorry if I look messy, but I can't even look at myself in the mirror without feeling wrong. I know it's been almost a year, but somehow I feel worse now, because I realised everything and I faced all of the consequences of what I did.» he confessed and tears streamed down his cheeks.

«It wasn't easy for me, too. I felt wrong too. I felt like I wasn't enough anymore. I thought that maybe you didn't like my body anymore, maybe I should have stopped having random snacks or let my father cook every night for me because you didn't like my hips or maybe I should have done some exercises to get a better body or whatever. I thought I had to change, at least physically.» Alex added.

«No, no, no. Baby, you've always been perfect to me.» Zayn fixed her and caressed her cheek, cupping his hands around her face like he used to do when he was about to kiss her. «I didn't want you to change in any way. I just wanted you to stay still, to stay by my side and never let go. But I was the one to let you go, I gave you the chance to leave me and you did because you were right. I was the one who did a big mistake and I must pay for it.»

«I think you paid enough for it. I mean, look at yourself: you're skin and bones, you basically don't have a life anymore and I think you fully realised you made mistakes.» Alex stated and Zayn added that he realised he had made a mistake immediately, because he knew he was going to pay for his entire life how he screwed it up.

Zayn looked extremely fragile, like his whole person was a thin piece of glass that had cracked itself and was about to break down. He was the one who made a mistake, but Alex felt the urge to fix him. She always felt the urge to do something good to him, she couldn't see him sad or suffering and, in that moment, he was.

«Zayn, I actually came here to tell you something and-» Alex began to say, when Zayn's phone brightened up and he saw a notification by Doniya: "I AM SOEXCITED, LITTLE BROTHER. I JUST TOLD MUM AND WE ARE ON OUR WAY TOPARTY."

«Wait, what does Doniya mean?» Zayn wondered confused after reading loudly his sister's message, holding Alex's hands.

«She's incredible.» Alex replied and a big smile appeared on her face. «Okay, so, we kept in touch and I told her everything that occurred between us. When I went to do a check up, because I was so scared about the thought of you transmitting me a venereal desease, I found out I was carrying a child. It looked like a bean, but the heart was beating so fast and I cried. I thought about how many times you said you wanted a little girl that could smile all the time like me and how I wanted her to have your eyelashes because they are greater than mine. I felt happy even though I didn't forget what you had done to me. I felt like I was getting a gift from making out alive from that situation. You know, I suffered from depression when we broke up, it was a tough month, but then knowing about the baby changed everything and I felt like I was good enough to get that awesome present. I thought that even if I messed everything up with you, even if we were done, I was being given another chance, someone wanted me to remind myself every day for the rest of my life what our love was. Maybe not everybody around me saw it as a positive thing, but later, my positivity spread around. So I told Doniya too and she came to visit me, she came to see the baby at the hospital and she came home a few times. I begged her to keep this secret because I was still mad at you, I thought you couldn't be trusted and my baby was to precious to carry our mistakes. But, a few weeks ago, Doniya came to me and she brought me something.» Alex interrupted herself only to take a box from her bag. «She told me she had found this at your house in LA, when she went there with her husband last month.» she explained, opening the box. Zayn recognised it, it was the diamond ring he had bought for Alex because he wanted to propose to her. Alex looked at the incision inside of it saying "Alex and Zayn forever". «She even gave me the bill with the price covered to show me you had bought it before anything happened. She said that you had confessed her you wanted to propose to me at New Year's Eve. It changed everything in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Suddenly I realised that my love for you wasn't only enclosed in our baby, but my heart still carried a big love for you.»

«Alex, I'm sorry if I'm not getting it, but what are you trying to tell me?» Zayn asked her. He was so confused, his brain had listened to a lot of words and he wasn't sure he got all of them right.

«I am telling you that we have a daughter and I am giving you this ring back, in case you want to use it.» she summed.

«Are you telling me you'd say yes if I asked you to become my wife and spend the rest of your life with me? Even though I messed up everything in the past? What about that guy in the coffee shop?» Zayn exclaimed.

«He's my cousin, he studied in Italy to become a stylist and I knew he was here for his birthday, so I asked him if we could meet and... if he could show me some wedding dresses. He left yesterday, but he showed me something I like. I wanted to dream a little bit. You know, I realised I want to become Miss Malik. And I don't care if you made a mistake in the past, because there's a baby now, and she's worth another try. If you want to, of course.»

«Then yes, yes and yes again.» Zayns houted, putting the ring on her finger. «I am willing to share my life with you and our baby and I can't wait to see her. Does she have a name already?»

«Of course she does, her name's Anne.» Alex replied.

«Like your mother..» Zayn remembered, caressing her cheek softly at the thought of her losing her mom when she wasn't even 20 years old.

«Yeah.» she whispered.

Zayn couldn't believe his ears. In a few minutes every wish of his life became reality: he got to marry the woman of his life and she gave him a child. Zayn leaned on to kiss Alex with fierce, kissing the hell out of her. He realised she was the only drug he needed, inhaling her scent and biting her skin. He needed to put his marks on her, to tell the whole world she was his. He undressed her, seeing her soft body in all its majesty. She was a bit more rounded, she had gained some weight and all of her body was more filled, from her titties to her thighs. Zayn loved it even more, knowing it had become that magnificent to carry his daughter. The thought of her daughter made him shiver, he couldn't wait to know her.

«Just for the record, Doniya and our families are coming here with the baby to celebrate the news.» Alex let him know.

«They won't be here before an hour and I am going to make this hour be the best you have ever had.»Zayn replied, putting his nose on her breast and inhaling her scent.

Zayn made love to his future wifey without even thinking about himself. He wanted to share with her all of the love he had in his heart, all of the love he had hold inside himself for a year and he had never showed anyone. He touched her like he was finally able to feel something and not turning it into dust. Zayn ate, fingered and fucked her pussy the best he could and Alex bit his shoulder to stop her voice.

«Scream. Scream my name.» Zayn begged her and she screamed his name as his fingers played for the last seconds on her clit, making her come all over his body.  
The was the sound of heaven, with the scent of strong woman in the air and the hotness of their love held under their skin.

 

\- TWO YEARS AFTER -

«Anne, when I tell you, you take this to mommy, okay?» Trisha explained.

«Ring to mommy, got it.» Anne replied, standing on the table while Trisha fixed her dress.

«Exactly, good girl.» Trisha gave her a smile and hugged her. «Let's go see your mommy.»

Trisha and Anne opened the door of the bedroom where Doniya was helping Alex get in her wedding dress.

«You are so beautiful.» Anne and Trisha exclaimed as one, making Alex smile.

«Come here!» she said opening her arms and embracing all of Zayn's women in that hug. They were her family now: Doniya was the big sister she never had and Trisha was the mother she had lost. Having her made Alex feel a bit better about her absence.

«Should we go?» Doniya asked, calling Yaser on the phone. «Dad says they're in the cityhall, so we can leave.»

The four women got in the vintage car Alex insisted to rent for the day and Doniya drove to the cityhall,where all of the guests were waiting for them.

«Granddaddy.» Anne shouted seeing Alex's father waiting for her.

«My little princess!» he exclaimed lifting his granddaughter in his arms. «Run to daddy, I'll come for you in a few minutes, okay?» he ordered her and Anne left, running in Zayn's arms.  
Alex couldn't see him yet, but to Anne's eyes, he was the most wonderful man in the world and not only because he was her father and she was incredibly in love with him, but he really was.  
He had a Versace smoking on and Alex's brother was still talking about it with his wife. He thought nothing could fit better on him, he looked like a model from a fashion show, but he was simply his brother-in-law. Andrew and Zayn became great friends and Anne loved her uncle, who made her laugh every time they spent some time together. Anne had a smile on her face every moment of her day and all of the people who got to meet her fell in love unconditionally.

«Alex, you're gorgeous. Your mom would be so proud of you.» her father smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

«She's with me, always on my heart.»Alex replied, touching her heart where she got a little "A"tattooed. Zayn did it on her skin and Alex, for the first time, tattooed Zayn, drawing an "A" on the same spot of his skin, because he wanted to show everybody how close to his heart Alex and Anne were.

«Let's go, before I start crying forgood. I want to look good in the pictures.» he joked and they slowly walked down the room, wearing a smile nobody could take off their faces..

After speaking the usual sentences of a wedding ceremony, the officer let the couple read their vows.

«I promise you I will never make you feel unworthy and I'll always tell you the truth, because I know how much lying can hurt the both of us. I promise I will never love somebody more than I love you, with the only exception of our girl, and I promise you I'll do my best to make the both of you happy forever. I will always buy muffins and cookies and I will let you choose what to watch on Netflix. I'll dedicate to you all of my songs and I will never let you get out of my mind.» Zayn promised with a smile and then he kissed Alex's hand.

«Zayn, I promise you I won't let anything get in between us and I promise you I will never love anyone more than I love you. I'll make my love grow every single day and I'll do my best to improve myself and always make you smile. I'll bring you breakfast in bed and I'll let you let Anne sleep in our bed because you like waking up and seeing her chubby cheeks at a few inches from your nose. I'll never let you go anymore, and I promise I will follow you everywhere.» Alex promised, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

«Anne, go to mommy and daddy with the rings, but walk slowly.» Trisha told the baby and she did what he rgranny asked her.

«Thanks, darling.» both Zayn and Alex thanked Anne, caressing her face with shaking fingers.

The officer got them to exchange the rings and made them sign some papers.

«I officially declare you husband and wife.» he exclaimed and, as the whole crowd bursted in an applause, Zayn cupped his hands around Alex's face and kissed her.

«Miss Malik, I'm gonna make you live the life you've always desired.» Zayn promised her and gave her another quick kiss, before opening his arms and welcoming their incredibly clever and witty daughter with a smile.

Alex carefully watched them, realising how lucky she was and feeling proud of not letting go, of fighting forher love. Zayn and Anne were worth every sacrifice and she felt finally completed with her family by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics by Lee Ryan, in the story it will be Zayn writing it.]
> 
> I wrote this in 24h and I used "Breathe Easy" by Blue as a prompt to write this one shot. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, please follow me on instagram to fully stay updated about what I do.


End file.
